Curiosity
by mintlovesme
Summary: Shintani got a little curious about Usui's preferences and well... Curiosity killed the cat. ShintanixUsui inspired by the Outbound/Outside Education episode and the anime "Koisuru Boukun" :)) enjoy!


Curiosity

"_Shintani-kun! Don't say that so openly!" Yukimura stammered as he went between Shintani and Usui. "Why not? What's wrong?" Shintani asked. "H-he'll hit on you!" he answered while he trembled. Shintani laughed, "That can't happen. I'm a guy," he said. "He doesn't care."_

_He doesn't care_. That thought stuck to his mind until now, but still doesn't see how that's possible. They're both guys. He sees him as a rival for Misaki's love. While Shintani had this debate in his mind, he climbed up the tree in campus, killing time. He sat there thinking, what would he do if Usui really hit on him? Later, he took out a bag of bread crusts, "Man, all this thinking made me hungry," he said as he ate one after the other. "Oh, Shintani-kun, you're early," someone said. Shintani looked and saw Kanou, "Mm, you too Kanou," he smiled and raised the bag of bread crusts, "Want some?" he asked. Kanou shook his head, "No thanks. I'll go now," he said. "Wait a sec!" Shintani said and jumped down the tree, "I have a question," he said. "What is it?" Kanou said. "Um… Has Usui ever…well, hit on a guy before?" Shintani said slowly. Kanou paused, taken aback by the question. He cleared his throat, "I haven't been here long so I'm not very sure but…when Misaki isn't around he goes to Yukimura-senpai and helps or something, if you can call that hitting on someone then…" he explained, trying to make a smart guess, "Why?" Kanou asked. Shintani shrugged, "Just a thought," he said then the bell went off. "Ah! I'll just see you around then Kanou," he said and went to his classroom.

* * *

After class ended, Shintani passed by the student council. "Good afternoon everyone!" he greeted as he entered. "Hey Shintani, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked. "Good afternoon, Misaki-chan," he flashed a bright smile. Then his eyes caught sight of Yukimura. "Yukimura!" Shintani called, startling Yukimura. "Y-yes?" he stammered. Shintani held Yukimura's wrist and pulled him towards the exit, "Come with me first, I have something to talk to you about," he said. "P-Prez, I-I'll just come back," Yukimura excused himself before following Shintani.

They were at the roof top, "Yukimura, I have a question," Shintani started. Yukimura nodded, waiting for Shintani's question, "What does Usui do to you?" Shintani asked bluntly. Yukimura suddenly turned red and muttered nonsense, "W-well um… U-Usui…He… Aahhhh! I'm sorry! I don't really know how to answer this!" Yukimura said, sounding like he was about to cry. "Calm down. Just relax and tell me straight, I'm just curious," Shintani said. Yukimura took a deep breath and looked at the floor, blushing, "Usui sort of… Just drags me along anywhere when the Prez isn't around. What is this about exactly?" he said. Shintani folded his hands up behind his head, "Well, what you said during our outdoor education kinda got me thinking," he said. "I should go, might be late for my job," he smiled, "See ya, Yukimura!"

~n~

The next day, Shintani walked up to Usui, who was looking out the window. "Hey Usui," he said. Usui just looked at him, emotionless. "Do you really hit on men?" Shintani said directly. Usui stared at Shintani for a while then leaned closer, "What do you think?" he said and walked away. Shintani was left in an even more confusing state; "Hmm…" he said then shrugged it off before visiting the council again.

"Wha?! Misaki-chan is absent?" Shintani said. Yukimura nodded, "She's sick right now," he said while he picked up a tall stack of papers. Shintani nodded and headed for the exit, "Thanks, Yukimura," he said and left the room, passing Usui as he did. Shintani stopped then watched Usui. Yukimura exited the council room carefully as he was not able to see. Then Usui took up half, helping Yukimura see where he was going. "T-Thank you Usui-kun," Yukimura stuttered, blushing slightly. Shintani thought for a bit, "So what Kanou said about him helping is true but that doesn't mean that he's hitting on Yukimura… But Yukimura did blush…" he thought loudly, "This is harder than I thought."

Shintani was walking towards the gate then he saw Usui. "Ah! Usui!" he said and caught up to him. Usui sighed, "What is it again?" he asked. "Why don't you just tell me?" Shintani said, looking straight into Usui's eyes. "You're so annoying," Usui said. "Come on!" Shintani whined, tugging on Usui's shirt. Usui slapped Shintani's hands off his shirt then glared at him, "Why do you want know?" he asked then started walking. Shintani looked back at Usui then caught up to him again, "You do don't you?!" he blurted. Usui turned to face Shintani and pulled his sweater, bringing their faces closer. "If I did… What would you do?" he asked then released Shintani's sweater before walking. Scratching his head, Shintani watched Usui exit the school before walking out himself. "What _would_ I do?" he asked himself.

~n~

"Oi, Hinata," one of Shintani's classmates called him, "Come with us for a bit," he said. "Do you have food?" Shintani asked. "Yeah," his classmate said with a chuckle. Shintani smiled brightly and followed his classmates. Kanou happened to see them and decided to follow. He followed them to class 2-1 and watched them enter, "They seem suspicious," he said and waited discreetly for them to exit the classroom.

Not too long after, the group that brought Shintani there left the room, "I didn't think he would fall for it!" one said, "I know! As long as it's concerning food, Shintani Hinata would do anything for it!" another said and the group laughed. Then, Kanou got a bad feeling in his gut and entered the classroom. "Shintani-kun!" Kanou said after seeing Shintani on the floor. Kanou ran to him, "Oi, Shintani-kun! Are you okay?!" he said. Shintani didn't answer and started to convulse. Kanou quickly carried Shintani and ran towards the council room.

Once he got there, he gently placed Shintani on the floor, "Yukimura-senpai!" he called. "W-what is it Kanou-kun? You seem a bit hurried…is anything wrong?" Yukimura asked. "It's Shintani… He's… There's something wrong with him," Kanou explained and left the room to pick up Shintani. Yukimura followed Kanou outside and was shocked at Shintani's current state, "Sh-Shintani-kun! W-what happened to him?" he asked Kanou. "That doesn't matter right now, we have to do something about this," Kanou said, trying to think of what to do. "There's no hospital near enough and our places aren't that near either," Yukimura said, his voice full of worry. Then a thought came to his head, "K-Kanou-kun, maybe Usui-kun can help us out," he suggested. "Go look for him, I'll grab Shintani-kun's things and wait for you guys as the gate," Kanou said and they split up.

Yukimura quickly found Usui and ran towards him, "Usui-kun! We need your help!" he said. "Uh? What is it Yukimura?" Usui asked. "Sh-Shintani-kun…" Yukimura said. "What's wrong with Mr. Third-Rate?" Usui asked. "He's convulsing…and he can't move much. Kanou-kun doesn't know much either but we need to get him treated somehow," Yukimura explained. Usui paused, "Geez, this guy," he sighed, "Alright, where is he?" he asked. "They're waiting for us at the gate."

They all met at the gate and Shintani had started to develop a fever. "What happened?" Usui asked. "No time to explain," Kanou said. "What am I supposed to do?" Usui asked. "Well, we were wondering if you could bring him to your house first since it's probably the nearest…" Yukimura tried to explain. Usui sighed then grabbed Shintani from Kanou and carried him on one shoulder, "I'll take care of him," he said and walked out of the school. Yukimura and Kanou watched as they left then Yukimura smiled, "I knew he would help," he said.

* * *

Usui brought Shintani to his apartment and set him on the couch, "This is so annoying," he said while he dropped his things. He went to the kitchen to get a small bowl and filled it with water and ice then got a face towel. He sat by Shintani and dipped the face towel in the cold water, wringed it and wiped around Shintani's face. It helped bring down Shintani's fever and his convulsions stopped. Usui sighed and stood up, "You cause so much trouble," he said and left Shintani to change.

"_Do you really hit on men?"_ Shintani's question suddenly popped into Usui's head. He chuckled then he heard clattering. He went back to Shintani and found him sitting up. "Shintani…" Usui said. Shintani brought a hand to his head and groaned, "Mmh, where…?" he said softly then slowly scanned his surroundings. Then his eyes caught Usui's and stared at him half-lidded, "…U…Sui…" he whispered then fell asleep again. Usui sighed and held his head, "This guy's so troublesome."

* * *

Shintani slept long, making Usui decide to have him sleep over. In the middle of the night, Shintani woke up again. He sat up and rubbed his eyes; then he felt something odd, "Huh? What is this?" he said then felt a jolt in his body, "Gck!" he groaned then felt a weird churning feeling in his stomach. The next thing he knew, there was a tent in his pants. He was shocked himself and started to panic. Looking around, he saw Usui on the floor, sleeping soundly. "I shouldn't wake him," Shintani whispered, "I just need to go the bathroom quickly and quietly…" he told himself then sprang up to run swiftly towards a door that looked like the bathroom but faltered suddenly after taking one step. He fell on the ground and woke up Usui, "Damn it!" he hissed. "Oh, Shintani, you're awake," Usui said casually then noticed Shintani's state, "Are you okay?" Shintani nodded, "Yeah… I'm… Fine," he said as he grunted while getting up.

Shintani could barely move a muscle and he doesn't know why. Usui noticed Shintani's difficulty to get up and walked over to him to help. He was able to help Shintani stand but the latter soon fell off balanced after Usui released him. Shintani landed on his butt then let out a degraded sigh. Usui clicked his tongue and went behind Shintani to help him up then his eyes fell elsewhere. "Wow, its up," Usui said bluntly. "D-d-don't look!" Shintani stammered. "You're sweating. Hang on, I'll get a towel," Usui said and stood up to go get a towel.

"Damn, why is this happening?" Shintani said softly. Then he felt another jolt again, feeling his face warm up and his lower region throb. Soon, Usui came back with the towel and handed it to Shintani, "Here," he said. Shintani reached for the towel but dropped it, "What?" he said and looked at his hand, starting to lose its feeling. Then he tugged on his collar, "…It's hot," he said softly. Usui brought a hand to Shintani's forehead, "Your fever's back," he said, "I'll go get something," he turned to go back to the kitchen but Shintani held his wrist. Shintani was softly and slowly starting to pant and his face turned even redder, "…Don't leave…" he whispered.

Usui watched as Shintani starting panting, "I-I can't t-take it… U-Usui…" Shintani winced, gripping on Usui's wrist. Surprised by Shintani's actions, Usui thought on how to help his 'enemy' then, "…Unzip…unzip your pants…" he said softly. "… W-what?" Shintani muttered. Usui didn't reply and daringly reached for Shintani's pants, opening them and exposed his briefs. A relieved sigh left Shintani's lips then he released his grip on Usui's wrist. He brought a hand to his face as he stabled his breathing, feeling completely vulnerable, "What exactly happened back in Seika?" Usui asked. "I… My classmates asked me to try something… They said it tastes good, so I did then I suddenly felt weak…" Shintani explained.

Usui chuckled, "You idiot," he said, "Do you feel any better?" he asked. Shintani bit his lip then shook his head, "I still can't move much," he admitted. Usui sighed then stood up, "Come on," he said and offered his hand. Shintani held Usui's hand and tried to pull himself up, "No good," he said. Then Usui hauled Shintani up, too much that they fell over. Their eyes met and Usui sat up slowly, then Shintani twitched. Usui slipped off from under Shintani then pushed Shintani to lie down on the floor. "U-Usui?" Shintani said then his pants were tugged off his legs, "H-hey! Wh-what are you—ngh!" Shintani suddenly stopped when Usui laid his hand on Shintani's crotch. Usui started to stroke Shintani's erection slowly, each stroke earning a short restrained moan from the latter.

"M-mmh… U-Usui… Stop…" Shintani managed to say. Then Usui pulled Shintani's briefs off, his erection sprang up twitching from the cold air it was exposed to. Usui reached to stroke it some more then Shintani sat up and held Usui's shoulder, "STOP!" Shintani shouted. He panted then his eyes formed tears, "Just stop," he said in a croaky voice. Usui withdrew his hand then paused for a moment, letting Shintani get a breather before shoving Shintani down again then crawled on top of him. "Oi, Usui! W-what the hell are you trying to do?!" Shintani asked, keeping his arms between them as he kept Usui in a relatively safe distance. Usui stayed silent then held Shintani's wrists and pinned them above Shintani's head. Shintani tried to slip off Usui's grip but was still weak, "Oi Usui!" Shintani said, still trying to shake Usui off.

Suddenly, Usui kissed Shintani. It was a chaste kiss, "You're so noisy," Usui said after pulling back then brought a free hand to Shintani's length, pumping it slowly. An unknown sensation took over Shintani; with every move of Usui's hand made him unusually want more. Usui quickened his pace, getting Shintani to moan, "A-ahh…U-Usui... S-stop…" Shintani said, not wanting this feeling. Usui paused shortly, and then brought his thumb to the head, circling his thumb around. Shintani inhaled sharply, his back arching upwards as he let out a loud moan and came.

Shintani panted and avoided Usui's gaze. "Shintani," Usui called softly, "…look at me," he said. Shintani didn't follow then Usui tightened his grip on Shintani's wrists, causing the other to wince. "Look at me," he enunciated. Shintani bit his lip then looked at Usui. They stared at each other for a few moments then Usui released Shintani's wrists. With his hands free, Shintani buried his face into them while he tried to prevent himself from crying. "Shintani—"

"Why?" Shintani asked softly, sobbing, "Why are you doing this?" he said. Usui stayed silent then stood up, making his way to the bathroom. Shintani sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Damn it!" he hissed. Usui washed his hands clean of Shintani's substance then looked at the mirror. He stared at himself then banged his fist on the counter. When Usui came back to the living room he saw Shintani trying to put his pants back on, "Shintani, do you need help?" he asked. "No," Shintani answered, "I don't need your help…And I don't ever want to see your face again!" he shouted and was able to put his pants back on. He managed to stand then slowly made his way to get his things before heading for the door. Stopping in front of the door, Shintani sighed then held the doorknob, "Sorry for all this trouble," he said then left.

Shintani held onto the wall as he walked down the hallway. Not too long after, he crouched on the floor and hugged his knees, crying. Thoughts of being unclean and violated flooded his mind and made him cry even more. Then he felt arms wrap around him and helped him up, "…Shintani… Let's go back," Usui whispered then guided Shintani back to his apartment.

They went back to Usui's apartment and Usui guided Shintani to the couch, having him sit down. In a long moment of silence, Usui stood up, "I'll go get you some water…" he said then turned to walk to the kitchen until Shintani held his wrist. "Tell me something…" Shintani began, "What gave you the idea to…touch me?" he asked, tightening his grip on Usui's wrist. Usui sighed, "I had a theory," he began, "I had a theory that they drugged whatever they made you try and, with the incidents that happened, I guess it was a drug used to…well um…arouse a person," he explained. Shintani released his hold on Usui wrist then scratched his head, "This is why you shouldn't trust people so easily," Usui pointed.

"I'm sorry," Shintani said, "I didn't get what you said… Can you repeat it?" he admitted with a weak chuckle. Usui smiled inwardly, "You're innocence never disappears does it?" he said. "What?" Shintani asked. Usui shook his head, "Nothing. Anyway, to repeat, there was something funny in what your classmates gave you that made you weak and feel funny. With what happened a little while ago, I had an idea that it was something used to give you an erection…or make your thing stand up," he said. "I see," Shintani said, "You—you could've told me first before…doing all _that_!" he added then brought his head down, "I feel bad now," he said. "You would disagree either way," Usui retorted. "Well, how would you know if it's worn off?" Shintani asked, hoping it has already worn off. "Are you still hard?" Usui asked. Shintani blinked then looked at his crotch; there was still a tent.

"It's still up," Usui said. Shintani quickly covered it with his hands, "You didn't have to look!" he said. "Are we going to…?" Shintani said with hesitation. Usui sighed then stood up, "Unfortunately," he said then stood in front of Shintani and patted the other's head, "Don't worry," he smiled, "I'll be gentle," he said. Shintani watched as Usui kneeled in front of him and unzipped his pants, pulling it down along with his briefs then closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what's about to come.

Shintani moaned softly, shuddering as he felt Usui's breath land on his length. Then he suddenly felt a wet object trail up his shaft. Opening his eyes, he sees Usui licking his shaft, "O-oi Usui! W…W-what are you doing?!" he said then let out another moan while Usui took him in his mouth. The moist and warmth of Usui's mouth was a whole other thing and sent Shintani moaning with ecstasy. He gripped on the couch and bit his lip as Usui kept a steady pace. Soon, Shintani felt his stomach churn, "U-Usui sp-spit it out…n-now!" he said but failed to hold it in and released in Usui's mouth.

"Usui?" Shintani called as he panted. Usui didn't respond, worrying Shintani. "Uwah! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to—I—" Usui pulled Shintani's arm and caught his lips, quickly slipping his tongue in. Their tongues swirled against each other then Usui bit Shintani's lower lip gently before pulling away. Silence took over then Usui took a seat on the couch, pulling Shintani on his lap. He removed Shintani's sweater and loosened his tie, unbuttoning his polo after. Shintani didn't complain and pulled off Usui's shirt as well. He wrapped his arms around Usui's neck while the other around his waist then they locked lips once again.

Shintani moaned in the kiss and tangled his fingers in Usui's hair, tugging on it occasionally. They pulled away for air, Shintani resting his forehead against Usui's as they catch their breath. Once they did, Usui kissed Shintani's lips before leaning to his ear, "Is it fine if… We—mmh," Usui let out a soft moan when he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck, "Do it before I change my mind," Shintani said, almost growling. "Alright," Usui said and licked Shintani's ear before trailing down his jaw to his neck. Shintani gripped on Usui's hair as the other sucked his neck, "Usui…Nngh," he moaned. With a soft pop, Usui left his mark on Shintani's neck and licked down to his collar bone, bringing a hand to roam Shintani's abdomen in teasing circles.

Then Usui quickly switched their positions, causing Shintani to yelp; Shintani was on his back with Usui hovering above him, "Usui," Shintani said softly. "Remove my pants," Usui said and caught Shintani's lips in one more passionate kiss, "Don't complain, just do it," he said. Shintani hesitated for a moment then brought his hands down to Usui's pants, nervously trying to undo the button. Once he did, Usui stood from the couch and removed them completely along with his boxers; Shintani gasped at the sight. "You look dazed," Usui commented as he walked back to Shintani. "U-um, i-it's not that…j-just—" Shintani stammered then silenced by Usui's lips, "I'm flattered," Usui smiled.

"Now," Usui began then slowly licked up Shintani's neck, "I want you to relax, okay?" he requested, earning a nod from Shintani. Usui coated his fingers in saliva then caught Shintani's lips in a deep kiss as he brought his wet hand to Shintani's entrance, pushing one finger in slowly. Shintani rolled his back, breaking the kiss, as he let out a strained moan. Usui started to thrust his finger in and out of Shintani while he attacked the other's neck to distract from the pain. Soon, he added another finger and began scissoring Shintani's entrance, curling his fingers from time to time to find that spot. "Hah… Usui… Ngh…I-it hurts," Shintani said, shutting his eyes closed. Then he started to relax, "Found it," Usui said with satisfaction.

Shintani bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning from this new found pleasure. Usui leaned to Shintani's ear and nibbled on it, "Don't stop, I want to hear your voice," he whispered then licked the earlobe, "Come on," he breathed and curled his fingers again, causing Shintani's back to arch up. "Mmh…Aah!" Shintani moaned. Usui smiled gently then quickened his thrusts, making Shintani moan for more.

When Usui felt that Shintani was ready, he removed his fingers then positioned his length to the other's entrance. "Usui?" Shintani whispered. "Shh," Usui hushed, "I'll be gentle," he reassured then pushed in slowly. Shintani shut his eyes at the pain, the fingers were nothing compared to this. When Usui was all in, he paused, "Shintani," he called softly, "Just give me a signal, 'kay?" he said then stayed in that position. Shintani took a deep breath then nodded. Usui gave a nod as well and kissed Shintani as he pulled out slowly before slamming back in. Shintani moaned in the kiss each and every time Usui thrusts. Then he hit that spot again, Shintani breaking the kiss and moaning loudly. "Ah…Hah...There, Usui…k-keep it there! Ah!" Shintani's head rolled back, the ecstasy he felt filling him up with pleasure.

Usui brought Shintani's legs to his shoulders and pushed in deeper, thrusting harder, hitting that spot. "Faster," Shintani said stifled. Usui obliged. Then Shintani felt a knot in his stomach and brought a hand to his shaft and started pumping himself, "I-I'm close," he said and let out a moan as he came into his own hand. Shintani tightening around him, Usui sped up his thrusts then stifled a moan as he slammed in one last time before releasing into Shintani.

Usui propped his arms on the couch, as support instead of collapsing onto Shintnai, while he panted for breath. He looked at Shintani, eyes were closed, panting for breath as well. He leaned to kiss him in one more passionate kiss then pulled himself out. Shintani, finally caught his breath, sat up and ran his clean hand through his hair, "Where's the bathroom?" he asked. "You need help getting there?" Usui asked. Shintnai nodded, "I guess," he said. Usui chuckled and stood up, holding Shintani's arm and hung it across his shoulders as they walked towards the bathroom. It wasn't that Shintani still couldn't feel his legs due to the drug; it was his lower back. Once they got to the bathroom, Shintani placed his free hand on the counter to use it as support, "I can take it from here," he said and removed his arm from Usui's shoulders. He turned on the faucet and washed his dirtied hand. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist, "Usui—"

"Just be quiet," Usui said then rest his head against Shintani's shoulder. "Get off. I don't want to get more involved in this," Shintani said firmly. Usui didn't withdraw his hands; instead, he tightened them. Shintani held one of his hands, "Usui! Stop it!" he said loudly. He elbowed Usui's side, freeing himself then turned to face him, "Whatever that was in my body is gone and I thank you for helping me… But I don't want this," he reasoned. Usui rubbed the affected area then chuckled, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," he smirked. Shintani paused then sighed, "I won't lie. I admit it, but I _don't_ want this," he repeated as he shook his head. Usui kept quiet, staring blankly at Shintani.

Suddenly, Usui shoved Shintani against the counter then lifted his thighs, spreading them while his butt hovered above the sink. "What the hell?!" Shintani shouted then gripped on Usui's shoulders. Usui brought his hands to Shintani's butt cheeks and spread them apart, watching his own semen ooze out of Shintani's entrance. He ran a finger gently around the rim of muscles, getting a stifled moan from Shintani. "U-Usui," Shintani said. Shintani pulled one arms back then swung it to Usui's face, punching him. The punch was able to send Usui to the wall, giving Shintani a chance to escape. Taking that chance, he got off from the counter and carefully walked out of the bathroom.

In the living room, Shintani started to dress up. Shortly, Usui came out in fresh clothes. Both stood silent and once Shintani got dressed up, he got his things and made his way to the door, slowly, expecting Usui to say something before he left. Nothing came once he got to the door but continued to leave. Shintani stopped after he closed the door as the past events replayed in his mind. _Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it_, Usui's statement echoed in his head. _I don't want this_, his own echoing in his head. He shook it off his head then walked down the hallway.

~n~

The day after, Shintani decided to himself that he would forget about yesterday and never think back at it. He was on his way to Seika High, approaching the gates. Looking down as he walked, he stopped by a male wearing Seika High's pants. He brought his head up to face this student then hitched a breath at what he saw. It was Usui, with his blank stare. Shintani averted his eyes as quickly as he could then pass Usui. Usui didn't do anything to stop him and walked "with" Shintani.

They both went to their separate classrooms without a word. Shintani set his things down on his desk then went out again, making his way to the roof. Trying to forget _everything_ that happened was too much for Shintani's head. Once he arrived on the roof, he rests his arms on the ledge and looked at the campus. "Oh Shintani-kun," he heard a voice. Turning his head, he saw Kanou, "Hey Kanou," Shintani greeted casually. "How are you?" Kanou asked, remembering that Shintani wasn't feeling well yesterday. "I'm fine," Shintani replied. Then he heard Kanou make a surprised sound, "What is that?" Kanou asked, pointing at Shintani's neck. Shintani quickly covered it with his hand then shut his eyes, _Crap_, he thought.

-fin-


End file.
